nebulaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction // Kristyn's Perspective
11-year-old Kristyn Emilia Cannon is starting her first day at Hazelmans Education Centre with some of her classmates. More people, more homework, more noise and crowded hallways. Meet Kristyn Hi. My name is Kristyn Emilia Cannon and I am 11 years old with my birthday being October 29, 2004. Today is my first day of school at Hazelmans Education Centre. I just graduated from elementary school this June. I'm so excited, yet so nervous. Here's a little about me. I am dominately Mediterranean and Canadian, and a slight mix of Irish in there too. When I was a pookie, I always dreamed of the time when I would change colors and officially become a middle or biggy. Being older sounded so fun! You got to go to real school, not just daycare, and you could go to all these different places without your parents or siblings watching you. I'm 11 now, and just changed colors over the summer. as I stated above, and being a middle isn't what it's all cracked up to be, oh no. My life is pretty much watching Netflix, eating and reading. Sometimes one of my classmates would ask if they could borrow my homework, or what they do, copy it. I have three siblings (two brothers and one sister named Lucy (8), Joshua (9) and Kevin (6)), and a cat named Butterscotch who just had kittens. My mom, Elise works nightshift at the hospital and my dad Donovan spends his time helping the younger ones with their homework. When I was in elementary school, I had lots of friends, and we all started merging into our groups by first grade. All the pookies that loved sports were put into one group, all the divas and high-class pookies had their own group. The only ones that didn't have a group were me, and a boy named Marshall, and we became good friends. Marshall moved to Florida last year to be closer to family. Then I was left alone, until I met a girl named Cheiko, who is from Japan. We have so much in common and she's a great friend to have. Now, here are all the classmates from my fifth grade homeroom that will be going to the same school I am. First, there's Cheiko. As mentioned above, she is my best friend. A Japanese native, she is described as a storyteller, caring and sometimes thoughtless. She enjoys teaching everyone of her culture. Then there's these twins named Jennifer and Noelle. They both live in a house on the meadow and are polar opposites. Jennifer is feminine while Noelle is masculine. They can be described as affectionate, artistic and sometimes forceful. And then, there's Jake, who is very athletic. He makes it into track and field every year and is faster than the speed of sound, it seems. He is described as confident, an overachiever and cocky. And there's Ciara, who is Jake's best friend. She, like Jake makes it into track each year. They often have brawls to see who can run the fastest. Ciara never seems to slow down. She is described as proud, arrogant and charismatic. Then there's Jay, whom I have a crush on. He loves comic books and oil painting. He spends his free time drawing comics with his high tech drawing tools, and shows everyone the finished products. He is described as funny, imaginative and social. And there's Bobby, who will never change colors due to a gene disorder. He is the smart one, and can finish tests within the blink of an eye. During elementary school various teachers would accuse him of cheating cause he finishes so fast. He is described as helpful, trustworthy and organized. Then there's Tyler and Korea, two siblings who are aspiring actors and take part in all the school plays. Korea is described as photogenic, elegant and bold, while Tyler is described as independant, patient and reasonable. And there's Peri, who is a cheerleader. She is the bully of the group, who is willing and able to take down anyone in her path. The only reason she is so popular is that her mom is a banker and has lots of money and her dad is a famous chef. Peri often tries to teach me a 'lesson' because I am not as popular as her. She gets good grades, gullible students like her, boys fawn over her, the teachers adore her, and she gets a lot of respect but they don't see that she's rude. Peri is described by my social circle as rude, sneaky and a suck-up. And there's Paulina, Peri's best friend. Her mom is the CEO of the most famous car insurance company in Penguin City, she has a lot of money, she has a lot of friends, people like her, she even tried to go on a DATE with Tyler. She does not get a lot of good grades though. Paulina is described as gossip-y, thoughtless and not really that smart. Last but not least, there's Jasper. He is absolutely head over heels for Peri, but Peri always turns him down, but Jasper never learns. He is described as friendly, fun loving and falls in love easily. Emphasis on easily. He'll kill to impress the ladies.